1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to liquid fuel lamps and more particularly oil lamps that may be used for illumination or decorative purposes both indoor and outdoor. It may be mounted on a post to serve as a torch for outdoor purposes.
2. Background Art
Liquid fuel lamps employ a combustible oil such as kerosene, olive oil, and mineral oil provided within a container and a wick having one end dipped into the oil may be lighted at its upper end to provide an open flame for illumination or decorative purposes. Commonly, the wick is carried on a cap mounted at the top of the oil container. The cap merely rests or is press-fitted on the container and it can be easily removed for filling the container with the liquid fuel oil.
Liquid fuel lamps have been problematic, particularly due to the existing of the open flame which presents a potential fire hazard if the flame comes in contact with other combustible material or due to spillage of the oil from the container particularly if the latter is accidentally tipped over or due to leakage of the oil from the container. The open flame may also cause severe burn hazard if it is contacted accidentally. The combustible oil can cause serious health hazard with lethal consequences if ingested particularly by children. Moreover, the wick is mounted on a metal cap such that the cap may be heated to a high temperature which may cause spontaneous combustion of any liquid fuel coming into contact with such heated surface. Heretofore, such unfortunate mishaps have occurred frequently. The often occurrence of such instances of mishaps induces the establishment of the stringent safety standards such as the European Standard EN14059 stipulating the basic safety construction of such lamps in order to alleviate the above safety hazards. However, to-day no liquid fuel lamps meet the requirements of such safety standards.